Some media clients lack the ability to provide identification in a session, such as a media conference. For instance, while a publicly switched telephone network (PSTN) device may participate in a session initiated protocol (SIP) event, the PSTN phone may not identify itself (the device) within the conference. Thus, when providing content, the PSTN phone may not identify itself as the source of the audio data. Correspondingly, the other participating clients may not be able to identify the PSTN client within the session. Thus, another client may not target the PSTN client such as if the other client wishes to transfer a “call” or the like.